<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One night by BobPotaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647756">One night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki'>BobPotaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Arnold!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely college writer is on an artblock, tired about the whole thing including replying to her best friend's engaged, she decided to take a walk to her usual bar. What she got was an unexpected new barista that will change her boring life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My apology for my english, is not my first language ya know. Enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So they both moved on and tried to change their perspective towards others...mh no no. Fuck."</p><p>The 19 years old woman with her golden locks hair muttered under her breath while staring dead at the empty paper on the word software. She massage her head as she tap the wooden desk with her finger. Sigh coming out from her, she took the coffee mug that has the bold font <strong>You can do it! </strong>She hated it. She hates how it tries to give her motivation, but all she receive was a bad mood because of how annoying that is. The monitor lights shine as she move the cursor to the review button, alot of the messages from her fans was postive. But half of them was always irritated her like she might just throw her whole laptop away.</p><p>"<em>Nice job on this chapter! Update soon please!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Where's the new chapter?</em>"</p><p>"<em>The writing is bad and i hate it. No character development and it's bland. Update please.</em>" </p><p>"<em>Helga im begging skdjakfjsjjss</em>"</p><p>"<em>What who am i where why am i here.. also update</em>."</p><p>She immediatly turns off her laptop without even bother to look on the windows. It also might be the reason why her laptop always goes lagging every single time. She plops to her bed and tries to make herself comfortable as she reached for her phone. 2 new messages. It was from her best friend. Phoebe. She touch the screen so gently to read the message.</p><p>"<em>Konnichiwa Helga! It's been so long and i've still always miss you! Me and Gerald has been great, i hope you were fine too in New York city. Don't worry, i'm gonna move there too if my boss will pay me much higher price. Ahah just kidding. But seriously, if you're not okay please consider calling me. I love you!</em>"</p><p>Then she opens the 2nd message.</p><p>"<em>He did it Helga! He finally proposed to me! Oh gosh this is the best day of my life! I will tell you the details later! I'm giving you the invitation to our wedding at next month of course! Please Helga reply if you have time. I have something more to tell.</em>"</p><p>Her face was trying to reform a smile but she couldn't. She was too depressed to say congrats. Why does she felt so empty. She sigh and notice the clock on the phone. 12 am. She narrowed her eyes at the window apartement beside her. She walks over to the window, pedestrians was like everywhere. Cars. Bikes. Especially couples. Helga hold her shiver of disgust. She always wonder why her feelings for love was so hard. Is she even mentally stable? Or she just crazy as her parent who doesn't understand to love her enough? She then notice a bar. A bar that she loves to visit. Because it was specially made for the chill people. No partying. No strippers. And not even very loud music. It's like heaven for her. Even though it's her deadline, she shrugged "I've got plenty of time." She grin as she grab her love pattern hoddie and took off. Before she opens the handle of the door, she found a pink bow string on the chair. She smiled and tied the bow to her hair, creating pigtails style.</p><p>"Huuff.. the night is cold as hell at the hot season.." She mumbled. The cold breeze always makes her cough and sneezing "Fuck i think i'm sick..." She thought depressingly. But that doesn't stop her needing her drink. After finally walking like miles away from the crowd, she opens the door bar. Getting a warm greeting from the bartender that she never knew it will existed in her life.</p><p>"Welcome to the Apple Jeans! Take a sit, lovely madam!" The husky, heavenly voice calling her.</p><p>Helga breath stopped at the looks of the bartender. This is not the bartender that she knew and hate. Her usual bartender was a feisty woman called Rachel, who always complaining her to come here very often. But now the person was completely different. The man has a unruly blonde long hair, a pair of emerald eyes, massive bod, and wide head. She walk to the front chair very nervously. She was very anxious, it felt like it was her first time being here. The man smiled softly at her.</p><p>"What can i help you, madam?"</p><p>"G-give me the usua- i mean umm milk. Yeah milk." She stuttered, cursing herself for being so awkward. Also giving the blonded man the wrong menu. But the man only softly chuckle at her.</p><p>"Milk coming right up!" The man cheerfully said as he grabs the milk bottle on the shelf. </p><p>Helga stare at him, focusing every movement on the blonde man. Her eyes was completely locked on him. Then she pinched her arm, trying to get over herself. As the man gave her the glass of milk that Helga accidently order, he lifted her chin "Order up." He said. Helga face turned bright red crimson "T-thanks." She reply and holding the glass to her lips. His eyes was on hers, creating a whole awkwardness to her. The place was empty, it's only her and this lovely man that she just met. She saw the man pulls the chair to him and sat front of Helga. She gulped the milk surprisedly. The man still wore his warm smile. </p><p>"So you come here often?" He ask.</p><p>"Y-yeah.. how did you know?"</p><p>"You say the usual on the first place. I guess you expected to be umm what's her name... Rachel."</p><p>"Mmhm." </p><p>"I guess we never met properly, my name is Arnold." He gave her a hand. Her eyes glance to his big hand and shook it with hers.</p><p>"Helga. So you new here?" She question. Feeling glad she wasn't feeling so nervous anymore. Arnold nodded his head, grinned.</p><p>"Yeaah i just got accepted here yesterday. I guess umm i did a good job here eh?" He joked while motioning his hands to the very empty seats. Helga couldn't help but laugh at him, it's been years she never laugh so genuinely. Her laugh caught him off guard and he quickly smiled. </p><p>"Have a partner?" He ask. Helga shook her head. No she wouldn't do that. Beside no one is attracted to her right?</p><p>Arnold looks back and stare at the backdoor. He turns back to Helga again, a grin forming his face "So you want to get out of here?" She cocks her brow, but interested at the offer "Aren't your manager gonna be pissed?" She said. He shook his head and took off his bar shirt and change it to his coat "There is barely any customers here so we'll be fine!" He said "So what do you say huh?" He asked. Helga mind was spinning, this was so storybook, she couldn't believe this was happening. A handsome man, who is shorter than her but she didn't care, wanted to take her out with him. A man she just met. Half of her said <strong>No this is too fast!</strong> But her supportive side said <strong>Fuck yeah girl get him!</strong> She choose the latter.</p><p>"Yeah sure come on, hotshot!" </p><p>Arnold toss her a helmet, he was about to ride a motorcycle. She was feeling scared because this is her first time riding it. She felt a hand on her arm, rubbing it up and down, telling her to calm down. He hop on the bike, which Helga followed. He starting the engine as he turns the key. Helga suddenly hugging him, tightly "Hold on Helga!" His voice always calms her down. Then they both ride to the downtown. Her eyes was shut because of the wind. She slowly opens her eyes to see a wonderful neon lights of the city, she looks around in awe. Arnold seems to notice and chuckle, she was a indoor girl afterall. </p><p>Then they stopped at the small building, it was an arcade shop. Helga felt her excitement running through her body, it's been so long has she touch an oldie console. She may have a ps4 at home but still she would miss the happiness of a joystick and pixels. Arnold giggle happily at her reaction, his grab her hand towards the shop. As they go in, buy coins for the machine, and started to have fun. There was a racing game, of course Helga beat him to it, she was yelling alot, giving attraction to the kids looking at the teenagers having fun of their time. They were playing almost all the games in the arcade, spent 50 minutes on it. Helga owe him 10 bucks because how noob he was and she was veteran at everything, defeated but feeling joy, he gladly gave her. Then the teenagers move on to the next place, a mini market. Arnold suggest her to have cup of warm noodles and drink some juice or soda. Helga always wanted to drink alcohol to relieve her stress but decided to against it. As they were eating, Helga continue the conversation since she was feeling more comfortable.</p><p>"Can you tell me about yourself more?" She ask. Arnold looks at her and nodded, he wiped his mouth with the napkin.</p><p>"Yeah sure. You already knew my name. I'm 18, i'm still a highschooler. Majoring at Multimedia. I have a youtube channel, i would be gladly you see my animations. I live in the boarding house or we could call it sunset arms! I'm sure you hear about it. There was even a commercial to it."</p><p>"Wah really? Sorry i never watched tv anymore."</p><p>"Welp too bad. Okay so i become a bartender cause i need money for preparation to go to college. Sure my art dealer pays me good but i'd rather wanted to make more of it."</p><p>"Ah i see. Loving money like a loyal hoe."</p><p>"It's... umm.. for my parent."</p><p>"Oh." Now she felt awkward, again. He notice this and began smirking.</p><p>"it's okay, Helga. Now how about you? I would love to hear about you." He said as he lean his head on his hand.</p><p>"Okay okay. I'm 19. College student duh. I'm a writer called Helgoth. Check my story i need reviews- but anyway... i think that's much about it."</p><p>"That's it? Really?" </p><p>"Well not really... i don't know how to talk about it.." Her voice trailed off. She doesn't want to give her information too much to him. He nodded.</p><p>"I understand." He smiled. She couldn't help but smiled too. He was too sweet.</p><p>Suddenly, her lips was on his. Wait, who's lean for the kiss? No matter. She kissed him back by wrapping her arms on his waist because his arms was wrapped on her neck. It was a quick kiss but not long too. They let go, leaving them both red. </p><p>"Can i see you again?" Arnold said, lovingly without letting go his arms.</p><p>Helga swooned and kiss his nose "Of course, i always be there. I'll give you my number." She said. Arnold smile as he took out his phone.</p><p>After that, Arnold drop her off at her apartement. They share another peck.</p><p>"Can i tell you something?" Arnold said. Helga gulped and nod.</p><p>"I like your bow."</p><p>"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants." He giggled. She froze for a brief moment before pinching his cheek lightly "Stupid football head. That was fucking cheesy." Arnold laughed.</p><p>Helga goes inside the apartement, watching Arnold goes back to his bike and park infront of the bar. Where the manager was already infront of him. She laughs as he was getting scolded for making the customers waiting. She swoon again, how her life has never been this better. Her eyes goes towards her phone message from Phoebe, she finally has the motivation to send the message for her. Then she goes to her laptop. Didn't care how late it was but she couldn't just let this slide. Then her smile dropped.</p><p>"AH FUCK I FORGOT TO PAY!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, sorry for wasting your time on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>